Heat Exhaustion
by Let'sPlayMonopoly
Summary: Jack, against North's orders, goes to Burgess, Pennslyvania to give snow to Jamie and his friends... in the middle of summer. (BAD SUMMARY, haha) RR, please and thank you, -smiles-
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat alone inside his cold, icy room that was on the left side of North's palace; unresided until now. With his staff, Jack drew lazy fern-like displays of frost on one of the walls. For three months now, the only secenery that Jack has seen is the palace, and the one around the North Pole. It was too hot for him to go anywhere else, with it being the middle of summer. The thing Jack missed the most was human interaction, and he found himself wondering how he managed to go three hundred years without a single soul seeing him..

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, the sound bouncing off the icy walls, "Come in." Jack said, and put his staff down. The door opened, and North stood there in the doorway with a look of amazment on his face.

"Jack.. What did you do to the room?" North asked. Everything, save for the bed, was coated in ice and snow. The tempature in the room had to be that of it outside.

Jack chuckled and shrugged, "I like it better this way."

North sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, "Anyway, " North put his hand down, trying to forget about the room being completely covered in cold, "This came in the mail for you."

Jack looked taken aback, "For _me?_"

"I was surprised too. It's from Burgess, Penslyvannia."

Jack's face lit up. He ran up to North and ripped it from his hands, "It has to be Jamie!"

North laughed, "That kid.."

Jack opened the envelpoe and took out the page of paper, cruely torn from a notebook. North stoof on his tip toes, trying to read the letter. Jack noticed North and drew the letter away, laughing. He stepped farther into his room, "It says, 'Dear Jack, It's Jamie Bennett! It's summer, and I miss you and you're snow.. I've heard that it snows sometimes in the summer! Do you think you could make that happen here?! Okay, well I gotta go! Love, Jamie."

"No." North said before Jack barely had time to take the note away from his face.

"No what?" Jack asked, smirking.

"You're not going to Penslyvannia in the middle of the summer! It'd be hell for you!" North said, crossing his arms.

Jack pouted like a little kid, "I'll only be there for a minute, North.."

"No."

"I'll be fine!"

"No."

"Fine." Jack crossed his arms and turned around, facing the wall instead of North.

North's eyes widened. It wasn't like Jack to just give up on something like this. Maybe he finally realized that he would never win! Usually the two would aruge for hours over something like this, "Really?"

"Yes."

North chuckled and laughed, "Glad you see it my way, Jack." And witht hat, he left, closing the door behind him.

Jack turned back around, and grabbed his staff, "Like hell I'm staying here." Jack snorted, and walked over to his window. When he threw it open, he stood there for a while letting the cold, snow filled wind hit his face. It would be the last cold air he felt in a while... Jack jumped out the window, letting the wind catch him, "Wind! Take me to Jamie's!"

-Two Hours Later-

Jack had finallly reached Burgess, and he was already feeling the effects of the heat. His snowy white hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and every breath felt like a wheeze. The sun was really attracted to his dark blue sweatshirt, melting all the frost from it. Ignoring his feeling of exhaustion, he started to fly in slow lazy circles in the air, casting snow down into the city. Even thought the snow would make it through the air okay, once it his something on the surface it would instantly melt. Still, kids and adults were looking up at the snow, smiling. Some kids noticed Jack and waved; and of course he waved back.

"Oh, yeah! Jamie!" Jack was having so much fun watching everyone else, that he forgot about the little boy who invited him here in the first place.

Jack rode the wind a little farther east until he could see Jamie's house. Outside, Jamie and Sophie were outside in the front yard with their mouths hanging open, trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. Jack floated down, and landed on a low branch of a tree in their yard. When landing, Jack stumbled a bit, finding it hard to keep up his weight. His legs felt weak and numb.

"Jack!" Jamie looked up at the winter spirit, "You came!"

"Of course I did, kiddo." Jack smiled, wipping sweat from his brow.

Jamie's smile faulted a bit, "Are you okay, Jack?"

Jack chuckled lightly, "Of course I am."

Jamie still looked unsure, "You look really pale.."

"I'm always pale!" Jake still smiled, not letting Jamie see how weak he really was.

Jamie just shrugged it off, "I guess so." Jamie smiled again, "We missed you, Jack."

"I missed you guys too." Jack jumped down from the branch. As soon as his legs touched the ground though, they gave out, and Jack was sent down to his knees. He tried to get back up, but his head was spinning too much, and he fell back down. He laid his palms on the ground in front of him to keep his body from falling all together. Suddenly, Jack's stomach muscles tightened, making him gasp out in pain.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled, he leaned down next to Jack, placing a hand on his back, unsure of what to do.

"I'm...okay." Jack said, breathing in deeply. It felt like he had a blazing fire in his stomach, the pain was searing, "Jamie, too..hot..." And then all Jack saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

-At the North Pole-

North was starting to feel bad about being so harsh with Jack Frost. Maybe he'd take him on a sleigh ride later today around the Pole to make ammends. He was just a kid, after all. North couldn't blame him for being bored and missing his friends. After all, Jack just recently got some believers, anybody would love to be able to talk to people after three hundred years of not being able to.

North stopped in his tracks, and rubbed his chin. The feeling of guilt grew in North's chest, and he turned around and started to head back to Jack's temporary room inside the palace. After two rights, and one left, North found the room, "Jack?" North put his hand against the door, and felt the coldness through the door itself, "I wanted to apologize for ealier..." North waited a bit longer, but didn't hear a response; he didn't hear anything, "Jack?" he asked.

North's heart dropped, and his blood froze as thoughts raced through his head. North cracked open the door slightly, and peered inside. Jack was no where to be seen. North's face turned red with anger. He slammed the door shut, turned around, and found himself face to face with Phil the Yeti, "Phil, have you seen Jack anywhere?"

Phil made noises, that indicated that he had, in fact, not seen Jack at all.

North's nostrils flared, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Jack had gone against what North had said _again_. One day, Jack is going to find himself in a situation that could have been prevented if he had just listened to North. Hell, this might even be that situation.

"Phil, get the sleigh ready." And together North and Phil walked to the loading area. Phil pulled a lever, and two big golden doors opened. Through those doors came six angry reigndeer, kicking and bucking at each other. White puffs of air blew through their nostrils in angry bursts, and the slammed their hoofs down onto the marble floor. North jumped in the sleigh, and grabbed a hold of the riens, "I'll be back soon."

-At Jamie's-

Jack was laying on Jamie's bed, unconsious. Jamie had dragged Jack into the house, bumping him on varoius corners, muttering sorry's. Then, Jamie had tried hoisting Jack onto the bed, dropping him the first time. The second time, Jamie had propped the winter spirit's back against the bed, and pushed, and Jack slid, uneasily, onto the twin sized bed.

Jamie sat beside him, silently watching over Jack, "I'm so sorry," Jamie muttered "This is all my fault. I should have never asked you to come." Jamie touched Jack's skin to see if he had a fever, but Jamie couldn't tell. Jack's skin was usually much colder than his own, so he couldn't tell if it was warmer than it should be, or not. Jamie sighed, "Man, I really am useless."

Jack stirred in the bed, "You're...you're not useless."

"Jack!" Jamie yelped in surprise.

Jack groaned in pain. His head was throbbing relentlessly. It felt as if someone was crashing cymbll's on the sides of his head; over and over, "Jamie, please talk quieter." He felt horrible, not to mention his churning stomach.

"Sorry.." Jamie's eyes filled with tears, "It's just.. I asked you to come here.. and now you're like this-"

"I would have came here anyway, I was so bored," Jack laughed, but stopped as soon as his head flared with new pain, "So it's not your fault, alright?" Jamie stayed silent and studied the floor, "I'm serious, Jamie."

Jamie's face turned red, "Okay, okay.."

Jack smiled a bit, then groaned and gripped his stomach, "Ow.."

"Jack..?" Jamie shuffled a little closer to the winter spirit.

"I- I'm fine, Jamie." Jack closed his eyes, and tried to relax his cleched stomach muscles, "Could I bother you for a glass of water?"

Jamie's face lit up. He was glad he could do something for Jack, even if it was as simple as getting some water. Jamie left the room in happy bounds to go fetch a glass.

Jack threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. He felt like absolute hell. He was on the verge of throwing up ever since he woke up, and he didn't really know if water would make him feel better, or actually cause him to purge. He was really thirsty though..

"Here ya go, Jack." Jamie entered the room again with a green plastic cup full of ice water.

Jack removed his arm from his eyes, and struggled to push himself up to lean against the bed frame. Jamie put the cup down on the nightstand, and tried his best to help Jack sit up with as little force as possible; although Jack did seem to be in pain most of the time. Jamie handed Jack the cup, and Jack hesitantly put it to his lips and took a little sip.

As soon as it was down Jack's esophagus, he felt it come right back up. He clamped a hand over his mouth, and managed to swallow it again. Jack shakily put the cup back down on the nightstand and took deep breaths. Jack reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow, he was so hot.

Jamie didn't know what to do for the Guardian any more. He's pointed every fan he had avalible in the house onto Jack, laid him down, and gave him water. How was Jack going to get back to the pole? Jack himself certainly couldn't go there. The only way would be for North to-

Suddenly there was the sound of metal scrapping again pavement, and hooves unpatiently clamping on concrete.

Jack bolt upright in Jamie's bed, "North." Jack swung his feet to the side of the bed, and pushed himself into a standing position. Jack blinked. When he reopened his eyes he was on the floor, his head spinning, and his vision unclear.

"Stay still, Jack. I'll go get North." Jamie looked frantic, and then he was gone.

Jack's mind was reeling. He was confused and disoriented. He blinked again, but this time upon reopening his eyes, he found a very concerned and angry North staring down at him, "Jack, Jack, Jack.. What am I to do with you?"


End file.
